


Friday Night Lights (Music Video)

by littlelionvanz, sksai



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: F/F, Other, THIS IS NOT A FIC DONT GET EXCITED, its a fan made multimedia experiment, thank you all for coming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:01:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27158315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlelionvanz/pseuds/littlelionvanz, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sksai/pseuds/sksai
Summary: Amateur paranormal vlogger, Ronan N. Lynch, has an unexpected run-in with a curious character on the side of the road during a graveyard stakeout. Being the useless lesbian that he is, he decides the only option now is to take this person home. You won't believe what happens next.
Relationships: Joseph Kavinsky/Ronan Lynch, Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish
Kudos: 12





	Friday Night Lights (Music Video)

**Author's Note:**

> In all seriousness, thanks for clicking on this! 
> 
> As a lifelong writer and music person, this type of project is always something I've fantasized about maybe doing one day, but I never really thought there was a space for it where anyone would be interested unless I was already a famous musician or something haha. Anyway, I started writing this original song, "Friday Night Lights" early this year, just kind of fucking around and half-joking the whole time (as my personal brand dictates) about shit going on in my own life and the trc metaphors just started worming themselves into it, and then vanz and i were just like lmao fuck it let's make a music video. Thanks for being here for this an historic event in which I invent musical visual fanfiction (i'm just kidding i know that already exists remember hamilton?) yeah what i'm saying is that this is no different from hamilton when you think about it. 
> 
> So yeah, song written by me, i am also physically in it, naturally double casting myself as the 2 boys who are unfortunately the dual sides of my personality, and Vanz is also in it and did the directorial and camera work. and i helped.
> 
> oh and ALSO please be warned that this is a horror themed visual experience so there's blood, creepy imagery, and jump scare camera work. i only say this bc my friend melody said it legit scared her when she watched it and told me she's never going to give me a ride now. as a gay person i cannot drive and my life depends on getting rides from others so this is a very serious matter.

The song is available on my bandcamp, soundcloud, and spotify, apple music, tidal, etc any streaming platform you can think of basically! 

<3 ur friend Saz aka ~*THE 0R4C13*~


End file.
